Beginner Tips
'BEGINNERS GUIDE' Also see Keyboard Interface 1. In the beginning of Crystal Saga, the fastest way to level is to do the quests. The Quest Tracker is under the Mini map. 2. You can obtain a Pet when you reach lv10, a Mount at lv15, a Wings at lv20. all of these items require you to finish a quest, within the main quest line. 3. If you have some spare Crystal, buy "Shining Armor Set Pack" in shop, that would be nice to equip, before lv30. 4. When you reach lv30 you are able to create a Guild which will cost you 5 gold, this is good for farming honour, if you don't have the money or can't be bothered, join a guild. Generally most guilds ask for level 30 players and higher. 5. Remember that killing monsters 3 levels higher than you will let you get most experience. Or, join a party and use teamwork to farm experience, you will you will gain experience faster that way. 6. Before lv20, you can't be attacked by other players. When you reach lv20, you can be attacked by others and attack others. When you are on AFK mode for more than 1 minute, no one can attack you, however, you must be in Peace Mode, for this to activate. Other players can still attack you, whilst you are in AFK Mode, unless you are on Peace Mode. See more about Modes. This only applies on PvP servers. 7. Your first dungeon is available when you reach level 25, but the boss and monsters there will probably be too strong to solo so you will have to team up. But if you feel like you're up for a challenge just create a party by yourself and go on in. 8. There is a certain chance to succeed, when you upgrade Wings , Pet , and Mount to higher lvl. If you end up failing, you gain Lucky Stars which gives you have a better chance to succeed each time you try. The amount you gain each time is random. The red bar is an indicator of the percentage of a lucky star you have gained from each try. Sometimes, you may get a lucky star, whereas at other times, the red bar might increase. 9. The moun Mystical Scorpion, and higher mounts allow you to ride it when you go into battle, you will fight on it. Note: If you are off your mount and are in battle, regardless of the mount, you cannot mount until you 'leave battle'. 10. When you kill a person in game, your name will become red, and your PK level increases to 2. Your PK status will wear off after an hour without killing another person. If you try attacking another person in Evil Mode, your PK level raises to 1. The more you PK, the harder it is to increase your PK level. This only applies on PvP servers. 11. You are able to open a private shop when you reach level 30, open your Inventory(Press B) and click open shop. 12. When you want to link an item to chat, hold CTRL and click on an item while typing 13. Honor decides your Rank, you can increase your honor by: *Finish the quest of Guild Resources event increases honor by 250 (must be in a guild) *Tossing coins in Wishing Well to obtain Golden Fruit of Honour that increases your honor by 50. *Join PVP events. Kill more people and win, you will get more. 14. Press B, click Item Synthesis, you can synthesize a better set of equipment, which need different kinds of shards. Pristine Dreamwalker shard for 20-30, Pristine/Epic Ethereal Shard for 30-40, Epic Etheral obviously being better than Pristine Etheral, but harder to get. After reaching level 40, and having an Honour Rank of Baron, I suggest you to exchange Honor Badges for Savage Armour. 15. After you reach lv40, you could join PvP events, Dragonspine, the winner will hold Dragonsword for 24 hrs. this is a amazing weapon, do the dungeon, farm Exp, fight with Dragonsword. 16. When you are farming Exp, Bonfires will appear around you in random. You will obtain more Experience while you are around Bonfire, if you stand between double bonfires, you will get double Experience, and so on. 17. Pay attention to Game Events which is beside Mini Maps. Taking part in all events will get you Experience Honour and items. 'Guide to Become Lv 30 Quickly' Just stick to following the quests, if you get stuck at some of the quests where the level requirement is 19, and your level is 18, for example, just go to the place where there are monsters 3 levels higher than your level, in this case it would be in the Glimmering Plains, and you would be killing Plains Bowman. Or you can choose to do the optional quests that become available upon reaching a certain level. 'Guide to Senior Pets' Senior Pet Eggs can be Bought at the Item Shop. Or you can win them at the Dragon Hunt. Click it to Hatch then your Pet will be yours. If it Fails, Try another one. 'Guide to Senior Mounts' Are you jealous of you being Stuck with a turtle? Well, Upgrade your Mount! Buy Mount Upgrade Tokens or Greater Mount Upgrade Tokens to Players, The Shop and Certain Events. Open the Mount window and Click Forge. If it fails, you will gain a Lucky Star. A Lucky star is something you gain when you failed to forge Wings, Mounts and Others. The more Lucky Stars you get, the Success! 'Equipment Beginner's Guide' There are different levels of equipment. You could have the same item but one could be stronger than the other. This is a brief explanation of how to determine which equipment you should keep. To start off there are five quality of equipment. In order from least to greatest these are the descriptions. *Poor(least) *Fair *Ordinary *Good *Outstanding(greatest) To continue the color of your equipment also has importance. There is from least to greatest *No color (appears white when shown in chat) *Green *Blue *Gold *Purple *Orange To give you a rough idea of how it works a piece of equipment that has no color and is Poor is the worst piece of equipment that you can have. Suggestion is to just sell it to a Shopkeeper. Whereas the Best Piece of Equipment you could have would be Orange and Outstanding for the quality. Suggested do not let this piece of Equipment go Easily. Please Note this does not take into account the ability to modify your Equipment, this is just for base level Equipment. If I have anything wrong please correct me so that this thread is helpful to new Players. Category:Game Mechanics